prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah (TDoMM)
Noah (シオン Shion) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. Noah lives at his house located on Pirouette Waterfall Area, to the west of Symphony Town. Like the main character, he wants to do his best with the idol job he has; unlike the Player, Noah is not very good at it... His house looks shabby and disorganised, but that doesn't mean that he's lazy and unkempt. He just isn't very experienced with training as an idol, even though his heart is in the right spot. Noah tries his best every day to train, and believes that he is better at it than the results of his labors indicate. He is a very friendly fellow, and as the Player's rival, he enourages players to do their best. Noah does not have a romance partner. He will not marry anybody if the Player chooses not to court him. 'Schedule' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'Rivalry Events' A Live Concert *Walk into the Auditorium of Lichtenberg City Hall *8:00 to 12:00 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *Noah has 2500 DP or more *The Player is not going steady with or married to Noah Noah asks what are you doing here. As his biggest rival, you must be here to steal his idol secrets. There's no point in denying it! It's okay, as he will teach you his special singing technique. You hesitate, as Noah seems to be under the impression that you're an idol training novice, but he encourages you to follow him. At the Lichtenberg Auditorium, Noah explains how to change clothes that fits on the stage. You watch him singing a song, and then asks you to give it a try. Well... okay... so you take out your can and water a nearby dirt patch. Noah is happy that you are a fast trainer, but your form is a little stiff; let's try it again. He has you sing another songs, and another, and another. Soon you've participate all of the auditions at auditorium! Noah has determined that you've now mastered his singing technique, and it looks like you're going to be a formidable rival. Noah reminds you that he is going to be the most popular idol in city; no, in the entire world! Noah then tells the Player that he has to get back to work, so he'll see the Player later. (Regardless the game version, the song that he sings in his audition is Kagamine Len version of "World is Mine" from Vocaloid.) Noah's Dance *Walk into the Auditorium of Lichtenberg City Hall *8:00 to 12:00 - Sunny weather *Monday or Thursday *Noah has 3000 DP or more *You must have seen "A Live Concert" *The Player is not going steady with or married to Noah Noah calls you over to him to show you his dance. They're all in bloom, so he invites you to the Auditorium with him. He shows you his unique dance and explains that his dance teacher was the one who taught him how to dance. She taught all movements of dance to him from around the world, so he has to specially exercise to his body fit to move. Noah has even developed his own movement to enhance the dancing show. After his dancing show, Noah asks for the Player's opinion. Option 1: It was cool! (+1000 DP) Noah is glad that the Player likes his dance too. Option 2: It was okay, I guess. (-500 DP) Noah feels disappointed that the Player thinks his dancing show is decent. Option 3: My dance is more beautiful. (-1000 DP) That's quite the opinion... Stage Expansion *Walk into the Auditorium of Lichtenberg City Hall *10:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Any day (except Wednesday) *Noah has 4000 DP or more *Winter of Year 1 or later Noah asks if you've come to steal his idol training techniques. At the moment he is busy expanding his stage, and since he aspires to be the most popular in entire world, he needs to have a larger stage. Problem is, Noah is not exactly sure how to do that. He suddenly gets another one of his great ideas and asks if you know how to make the field bigger. Yep, it is decided! He runs off and you follow behind him. He shows you where he wants to expand his stage area, but he doesn't know what to do. Noah asks you how should he go about getting started. You look around and suggest that near the light peach flooring would be the most convenient place to make the floor larger. Noah has several spots with nearby watering holes that would work and asks what he needs to do to start. You explain how it works to him. Noah says your explanation makes it seem simple enough, but he still has his doubts. Looks like you just volunteered to show him how to do it. The two of them head to a spot on his house to decorate stage, and you till up a space while he watches. Noah give it a try too, and after some time the two of them have participate a lot of auditions in. Noah is very happy that he has more jobs to train. He thanks you for the help you've given him. As a reward, he invites you to have tea with him. Noah is glad he consulted with you about this, and if you ever get into trouble, he pledges to give you a hand. Even though they are rivals to be the greatest idol, it is also important to be great friends. After completing Noah's rival events, the Player is free to court and marry him without worry of not triggering his rival events. 'Diamond Events' Note: Once the three rivalry events have finished, which requires you to be in Winter of Year 1 or later for the last event, you can then start to trigger Noah's diamond events. Like usual, you do not need to befriend Noah to participate the White Diamond Event. White Diamond Event *Walk from Adagio Lake District to Symphony Town *11:00 to 12:00 - Sunny weather *Sunday *You must have seen "Stage Expansion" Noah notices a man who has dropped his apples all over the sidewalk. When he goes to help, Noah falls over and makes more of a mess for the man. Looks like Noah could use some assistance. Option 1: It's rather rude (+1500 DP) You run down to help pick up the apples for the man. He thanks the both of you, as it would of taken him all day to do it by himself, and gives Noah some money so the two of you can to get something to eat. Noah is thankful for your effort and invites you to go to the restaurant with him. On the way there the two of them come across a dog. Noah wonders if it doesn't have an owner, and decides that he'll care for the dog. He even gives it a name! Unfortunately, the dog doesn't seem like Noah, and it keeps attacking him. He calls out to the Player for help. The Player steps in and pet the dog, which stops its attack. Noah tries to pet the dog too, but it just goes back to snapping at him. The Player hears someone call out to the dog, and it runs off but returns soon afterward to give them some gratitude; Noah gets ignored. Eventually, its owner was found. Option 2: Observe (-1000 DP) Noah is bothered that you're just standing there. Suddenly you hear someone calling for the dog. Guess it had an owner after all. After an incident with the dog, the two of them come upon a crying boy. Noah gives the boy some candy, but that brings an alert mother out from nowhere, who takes the candy away and gives it back to her son. After you explain, the mother bows, then she and her son walk away. Now it is a man carrying a bed that Noah wants to help. Noah takes the furniture from the guy, but it is too heavy and so he drops it. Players help the man instead. Finally the two of reach restaurant, but it is closed today! Poor Noah is so tired that he falls over in the middle of the path. Celesta comes down the stairs and wonders why they are by her shop, as it is closed. Noah still disappointed, but Celesta decides to invite you two into the shop anyway, which cheers Noah right up. Before the Player follow Celesta into her café, Noah thanks you for all your help today. Purple Diamond Event *Inside Noah's House *11:30 to 14:00 - Sunny or Snowy weather *Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday *Noah at Purple Diamond Color or higher *Must have seen the White Diamond Event When the Player walks into Noah's House, you notice that he is setting out a lot of food. the guy that he helped the other day stopped by with a lot of cooking ingredients, so Noah has been busy cooking. It's way too much for one person to eat, and he invites the Player to eat with him before the food gets cold. After the meal is finished, Noah asked what you thought of it. Option 1: I wish i had a husband! (+3000 DP) Noah can start doing the cooking and housework. He'd like to be a husband too! He realises that you were talking about him and becomes a little nervous. You'd have to be going steady first. Noah believes you're making fun of him and doesn't think you're being serious. Option 2: I'm surprised you can cook! (-1000 DP) Well, that was unexpected. Men can do housework too! Option 3: Did you go to store? (-2000 DP) As a matter of fact, Noah exclaims that he made all of the food! The Player looks around and comment that they don't see a kitchen... Noah admits that he doesn't have money for kitchen, so he had asked Celesta to use her kitchen. The trip from his house to café was tough; Noah ran back and forth between the two buildings until he had everything back at his place. It was delicious though, and he's glad that you liked it. Blue Diamond Event *Marco's Mansion, Kitchen *21:00 to 23:30 - Sunny weather *Wednesday *Noah at Blue Diamond color or higher *Marco at 10,000 DP (Purple Diamond color) or higher *Must have seen the Purple Diamond Event At the kitchen inside Marco's Mansion, Noah is trying to get some dirty gossip from Marco. He had heard that a girl had come to town to confess her love to the wealthy chef. Noah admits that he's jealous of the female attention that Marco receives, but Marco reminds Noah that he already has a girlfriend. Ja, that's right! Noah starts to reminisce how he used to be sad while Marco had all the ladies throwing themselves at him. Now the tables have turned, as Marco has to sit and listen to Noah tell him how awesome his girlfriend is. The "prince" is becoming annoyed with the idol, and asks at what point did he brag about his popularity with young women? Noah just comes to him when he hears these things, and Marco is tired of hearing about Noah's love life. Oh well then, Noah begins to tell him how you're the most adorable girlfriend ever! The two of them suddenly notice that you are listening to them, so Marco asks if you could tell your boyfriend to stop talking about his romantic adventures. Option 1: Look away. (-2000 DP with Noah, -300 DP with Marco) The Player looks away as to ignore the situation. Marco scolds the Player for giving up so easily, as he is the one who has to put up with your boyfriend's endless gushing! The Player talks to Noah, who admits he gets carried away sometimes. Noah says he'll hold back a little bit, although it'll be difficult. Marco doesn't mind hearing every so often, but not every day. The butler understands why Noah likes to brag, since you've probably had other romantic offers and yet you selected him. Option 2: Chide Noah *'Option A: Of course!' (+1000 DP with Noah) *'Option B: I do not know...' (-1000 DP with Noah) - Noah overreacts, but then calms down and figures the Player was just joking. Marco warns him that he might drive the Player away if Noah keeps up with the gushy love stories. Noah promises to try to tone it down, but Marco doesn't think he can do it. Noah gets tired of Marco's teasing and runs away. *'Option C: I'm thinking it...' - Noah thinks you are trying to break up with him, and starts begging you to take him back when he realises that you were just joking. Marco warns him that he might drive you away if Noah keeps up with the gushy love stories. Noah promises to try to tone it down, but Marco doesn't think he can do it. Noah gets tired of Marco's teasing and runs away. Option 3: Gush along with Noah (+3000 DP) Noah goes into super-gush mode and confesses his great love for the Player. Marco has had enough of it and tells the two of them to go somewhere else and gush about each other. Red Diamond Event *Musical Store *8:00 to 9:30 - Sunny weather *Any day (except Sunday) *Noah at Red Diamond Color or higher *Must have seen the Blue Diamond Event The Player is browsing items for sale at Music Store when Noah walks in. He tells you that he's here to buy some new equipments for performance. He's been so excited about the new stock of musical instruments that he's been waiting since before the store opened! He starts chit-chatting with you about his talents, Player's rivalry, and then he asks what made the Player wants to become an idol. The Player tells him that they've wanted to be an idol since they were young. The advertisement flyers are just the first step you needed. For Noah, he said he was working on doing a variety of different things when he saw the idol-wanted flyer. He figured he could do everything that it was asking for, so he decided to become an idol. Option 1: Wow, you're kind of popular. (-2000 DP) Option 2: So is was kind of a good feeling? (+5000 FP) A decision that important cannot be made without looking inward on yourself. Everyone else he's talked to has told him what a rash decision he made, but he feels it is best to just go with the Player's good instinct. Noah figures that if one just keeps pondering over different options, the Player would grow old while missing out on some great opportunities! Noah is glad he took the chance. If he hadn't, he would not of ever learned how rewarding idol could be, or met townspeople and the Player. He only wishes he could go back in time and tell his younger self that he made the right decision to follow his goodness. He's pumped to follow this path that he's chosen, and exclaims that he's going to be the world's most popular idol, and just about tells you how getting married would make everything perfect when your confused response stops him from finishing his sentence. He changes the topic to Musical Store opening hours. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Lichtenberg City Hall, at the auditorium *16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen his Red Diamond Event *Noah at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Noah 'Marriage' Because Noah does not have any family in town, the Player will not need anyone else to befriend. In order to get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to presides the ceremony. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Noah will act curious yet tough. Both genders will have blond hair and green eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has pigtails adorned with pink ties. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors